In the Company of Wolves
by adrianawillstealurcookies
Summary: *Season 1-3*Chelsea Argent is the daughter of Kate Argent,or at least she thinks she is. What happens when she finds out that Kate isn't her real mom and that Peter Hale happens to be her birth father.Well she get sucked into the world of werewolves and hunters. On top of that she falls for a dorky,sarcatsic,awkward,and the most adorable and sweetest guy ever Stiles Stilinski.
1. Chapter 1

**3rd person**

A young teenage Derek Hale entered his house with Kate Argent, hoping that the rest of his family would like her.  
He was extremly nervous while Kate was annoyed, she didnt like him nor did she have the desire to meet his disgusting family.  
They entered the living room where the family happened to be celebrating little Chelsea Hale's **1**st birthday. Everyone looked up including little Chelsea she laughed that cute little laugh once she saw Kate.  
"Everyone this is my girlfriend Kate, Kate this is my mother and father"Derek says while Kate shakes their hand with a fake smile on her face  
"My older sister Laura"He continues and Laura hugs Kate  
"Peter and his wife"Derek says pointing to them and Kate gives them a polite smile as well as a handshake  
Chelsea made a few gurgling noises and one thing that Kate hated other then werewolves was children. She thought that they were messy and gross and spoiled but there was something special about this one though.  
"That is my little cousin Chelsea"He says"Today is her birthday hope you dont mind"  
Chelsea makes a few attempts to get up on her feet once she does ahe walks towards Kate with a big smile on her face. She is at Kate feet and Chelsea looks up at her with arms stretched out.  
Kate picks her up and Chelsea starts to laugh clapping her hands in delighted as if she trusted Kate and she did. This made Kate's heart melt and made a genuine smile, she was the most adorable baby she had ever seen.  
The Hale family smiled at Kate and looked at Derek approvingly, the distursted her when Derek told them that Kate was an Argent and that she was an older than him, but seeing Kate with Chelsea changed their mind.  
They all had dinner and after Derek and Kate were about to get out the door. Little Chelsea hugged Kate's leg in a surprise attack, chelsea giggled.

_Ever since then Kate started going over the Hale house more often just to see Little Chelsea Hale.  
Just before Kate burned down the house she snuck into the Hale house and into Chelsea's bedroom and took her.  
Poor little Chelsea was sounded asleep, Kate got out lighter fluid and poured it around the house and took out a match and watched as the Hale house was burning down. The desperate pleas and screams were heard but didnt reach very far. Kate smiled in satisfaction, she walked off wordlessly with chelsea.  
__

-Adriana


	2. Chapter 2

cgi/set?id=76851548

I was woken up by a very cold sensation all over me -.-  
I gasp in surprise and sit up. I wipe water off my face and I look up to see my mom,she had a smirk on her face.  
"Why did you do that"I ask irritated  
"Well you wouldn't wake up when I was telling you"Mom replied  
I rolled my eyes"You probably just whispered my name knowing I wouldn't wake up and just went to fetch the water to throw on me. Oh what a loving mother you are"  
My mom pouted and pointed to her heart"Oh that one hurt right here"  
I laughed"Anways what did you want?"  
"Well"She pursed her lips"Im going to have some work on the road for a little while and I need someone to take care of you"  
"I can take of myself you know"I tell her  
"I know that but we're going to move with my sister in Beacon Hills so.."She trailed off  
"Let me guess you want me to go there and then you meet up later so you wont have to deal with me"I finish for her  
"My job can get pretty serious"She tells me  
I sigh"Fine whatever, its not like we dont move around as long as you're not planning to get rid of me''I say  
"No i raised a pretty decent kid"She teases  
"More like the kid raised you"I murmur  
She raised an eye brow  
"When am I leaving"I ask  
"Tomorrow so start packing up kiddo"My mom ruffles my hair making it more messy than necessary  
I huff and try to fix my hair even though its morning, I like to look good at all times.  
~_Next Day~_  
I was dressed in /cgi/set?id=80230840

Aunt Victoria w and Uncle Chris with my older cousin by a year Allison drive up in his red car. I smile at them,Chris comes out the car and up to me and mom  
"Hey Kiddo"Chris say ruffling up my hair. My hand immeditaly go to my head and try to smooth out my hair  
I whine"Why the hair Uncle Chris"  
He just chuckles at me "Why dont you get in the car while i get your bags and talk to Kate for a bit"  
I just nod my head and hug my mom then go to his car.  
I slid in next to Allison  
"Hey"Allison says  
"Hi alli"I hug her"Hi Aunt Vicky"  
"Hello Chelsea how are you"Victoria asks  
I put on seat belt"Good and you"  
"Just fine thank you" She replies  
I smile and Uncle Chris gets in the car.  
"Ok ready to go"He says looking at eveyone  
We nod our heads and he drives off. I wave bye to my mom and give her a smile smile. Ill miss her.  
I fall asleep listening to One Direction's Take Me Home album

I wake up to a car honk and I sit up straight startled. I rub my eyes and the read the sign thats says _Welcome to Beacon Hills_  
Typical  
We drive to the house we are going to be staying in. It was around 7 when we got there. I got out the car and Chris was taking out the luggages and the U-Haul was herre with all the furniture. I grab my stuff and I just pick a room . I start to put my stuff away. Aunt Vicky called me for dinner and that was the end of my uneventful day.  
Tomorrow I start school with Allison.  
Typical...

~Adriana


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with my alarm clock blaring _Mirrors by justin timberlake_  
I groaned and pouned my hand on the dismiss button.  
I sighed and turned so I was on my back.  
I stretched and got out of bed.  
I took a shower.  
and dressed in /first_day_school/set?id=80339528  
I have a really good feeling about today. I went downstairs and saw Aunt Victoria making homemade waffles.  
"Mmmmm smells amazing"I complimented  
She smiles at me and hands me a plate with eggs and bacon and Waffles!  
I took it and scarfed it down seeing i didnt want to be late for school.  
I saw Alison waiting in the car with Uncle Chris.  
I get in and put on my seatbelt.  
"There"Uncle Chris asks  
"Yesh"I reply  
We got out the car once we arrived  
"Ok girls if anything happens just remember im a phone call away"Het tells us  
I roll my eyes typical of him to get over protective.  
"Yes we got it dude"I say giving him a thumbs up  
He hugs us both and leaves the premisses  
I look at Ali and we both walk over to a bench by the main door to school. I sit there on my phone texting my mom telling her that I was fine and im at school.  
"Great"I hear Alison mutter  
"What?"I ask her  
"I forgot a pen"She tells me  
I was about to reply when the principal comes out and towards us.  
He gives us our class schedule. we have most of our classes together but i have a free period so might as well join cheerleading as my other schools since im going to be here a while.  
The principle leds us to our first class.

"Hello girls, Class this is Alison and Chelsea Argent please make them feel welcomed" contiunes"Alison you can sit infront of McCall, and Chelsea sit by Stiles"  
I have no idea who that is. I see a boy in a plaid shirt motion my towards him and im guessing that he is 'Stiles'  
I sit next to him  
"Im Stiles"He whisperes to me  
"I knida of got that idea, im Chelsea but most peole call me Chels"I say to him  
"please reframe from talking to the new girl, Stiles." says  
Stiles 'tsked' ''Alright''  
I smiled at him and he smiled back. My heart fluttered abit and I blushed lightly  
_Passing Period_

I was at my locker with Ali and I started laughing when she told me what happened between her and a guy named Scott. Young Love  
I closed my locker when I hear a voice from behind me and I jump.  
I turn to see a red headed chick who had that stuck up vibe about her.  
"I love your outfit and your heels Michael Koris?" She said with a raised eybrow  
"Yeah"I smile in response"Got them in New York"  
She turned to Alison"Love your jacket, where did you get it?"  
"I used to move around so"Ali trailed off  
"Im Lydia by the way"She inrtoduces herself  
And then a boy comes from behind and kisses her so they are basically making out on the lockers next to ours.  
Alison and I look at each other like 'okay then'  
They stop and the boy wraps his arm around Lydia's shoulder  
"This is my boyfriend Jackson"She anwers for him  
He shakes our hand"Do you guys want to go to a party on friday?"  
"Um uh we"Alison says  
"Im sorry but we have family game night that night"I answer  
"Okay but Lunch sit with us"Lydia says turning away with Jackson  
Once there out of sight I look at Ali and start laughing  
I turn to see Scott staring intently at Alison and I saw Stiles next him aruging with some girl.  
I nugde Ali and nod my head torwards looks over and blushes  
the bell rings and I roll my eyes  
"Come on"I say grbbing her arm

Lunch

I was sitting with Lydia and Jackson in between Ali and Lyd who happens to be my new best friend since we have the same fashion sense  
and we're planning to go shopping.  
"So are you guys going to stay to watch Jackson pratice with me?"Lydia asks"He is captin so as his girlfriend im like required to go"  
"Sure though im not that much of a football fan"I say  
She starts laughing  
"No football is like a joke here, the sport we play is lacrosse"Jackson says  
I nod and Alison nods along with me  
My eyes wonder around the cafiteria and land on Stiles.I see him turn to look at me and smile. I smile right back and my heart flutters and i can feel the butterflies in my stomache.  
I look away  
I nod towards Stiles"So do you guys know Stiles?"  
"Whats a Stiles?"Lydia asks  
I raise my eyebrows but jackson answers"He is a loser you wouldnt want to associate with him and his friend Scott McCall both on the team totally suck"  
I look at Alison and she has a look of anger right now  
"Ok thanks for the advice"I tell him though I dont agre with him

After school at practice

I was walking along with Lydia she looped her arms with mine while Alsion kind of trailed behind. Lydia was talking about the stores we have to go to. I look at Alison and give her a sheepish grin because I dont want her feel left out. We sit on the top bleachers and im in between those two.  
The boys start and i see Scott and Stiles was sitting on the bench.  
"Who is that?"Alsion asks fully knowing that it was Scott  
"Him?"Lydia says"Hmmm I dont know"  
Then all of a sudden he does a backflip and shoots the ball through the net making a goal.  
I hear Stiles shouting happily and Lydia gets up clapping and Alison does also. I sit there wondering how he did that because Jackson made it sound like he was horrible and juding by Stiles sitting on the bench that it was true. I wonder how he managed to do that.  
hmmmmm...

~Adriana


End file.
